Carnage
This is page is for the super-villian identity. For the civilian identity see: Cletus Kasady and Tanis Nieves. For the Comic see: Carnage (Comic). For a list of Comics and Story-Arcs Carnage has appeared in see: Carnage (Appearances). Carnage is the symbiotic identity of Cletus Kasady, the murderer, and a supervillian that constantly battles Spider-Man and Venom. He was created from the Venom symbiote's offspring but unlike Venom, Carnage has no sense of honour and believes in mass murder and random killing. Appearance The Carnage Symbiote took on a completely different form when it bonded with Kasady. Unlike the shades of black and highlights of blue that Venom bears, Carnage's costume also incorporates a crimson- blood like- red (most likely due to the symbiote being in his blood stream). He also has symbiotic tentacles constantly weaving in and out of the symbiote. He can use them to grab people and things, and also transform them into weapons like axes. Carnage's eyes are white like Venom's, but reach higher to his skull and are more vertical. He also has sharp teeth and talons. Origins Kasady became a serial killer early in life but was eventually caught. He is sent to Ryker's Island for 11 murders, though claims of more, where he shares a cell with Eddie Brock who lost the symbiote that transformed him into Venom. Brock's symbiote returns and bonds with him again, and leaves behind the Carnage offspring. The new symbiote enters Kasady's bloodstream through a cut and bonds with his blood, transforming him into Carnage. Carnage escapes prison, heading to New York City and begins a murder spree, at the scene of each crime, writes "Carnage" with his own blood. He is found by Spider-Man, though the hero proves to be no match for Carnage's powers. In desperation, Spider-Man makes a truce with Venom to fight Carnage. Venom also wants to destroy Carnage because Venom does not believe in the killing of innocents. The showdown between the three ends up at a Madison Square Garden metal concert where Carnage slaughters some of the band members and convinces the crowd to riot and murder one another. Spider-Man and Venom fight Carnage but his strength and shape-shifting abilities are to much for hand to hand combat. Carnage is eventually defeated with a Sonic Blaster developed by Reed Richards that was once used on Venom, but the symbiote lives on because it is merged with Kasady's bloodstream. Abilities *Carnage, being the symbiotic son of Venom, has been passed down Spider-Man's powers of super-human strength, and the ability to shoot webs. Carnage is much more powerful then Spider-Man or Venom, however, because of his ability to regenerate and heightened energy. *The symbiote also allows Carnage to form it into weapons at will (axes, clubs, scissors) and is fully manipulable by him. The symbiote is also able to take other's energy. *When 'bonded' with Tanis Nieves the symbiote could fly. Role in the Spider-Man Series Maximum Carnage After Carnage's recapture he is sent to the Ravencroft Institute- a facility for the criminally insane. The guards believe that Cletus' Carnage identity was a mere sham until the symbiote comes out and frees him from the straps he was bound by. He then murders all the guards and doctors (although they tried to help him) and leaves the prison unguarded and the criminals running lose. He also meets Shriek, a woman that has super sonic screams and is infatuated with Carnage. They then head to New York City to start another murder spree. This leads to the fourteen issue cross-over between The Amazing Spider-Man, Spider-Man Unlimited, The Web of Spider-Man, Spider-Man, and Spectacular Spider-Man, that would feature Marvel characters from other series. The cross-over was entitled "Maximum Carnage". In Maximum Carnage, Carnage is stronger, smarter and more agile. He now has a plan to create a "family" of super-villians to help him with his murder spree and turning New Yorkers against one another. Carnage recruits Shriek as his wife, and The Spider-Man Doppleganger, Demogoblin, and Carrion as his sons. Hundreds are murdered by the family, and thanks to Shriek's ability to extract the fear and hatred from normal people, many New Yorkers riot and try to kill one another. In desperation Spider-Man rallies a vast group of allies including Fire Star, Captain America, Black Cat, Nightwatch, Morbius, Cloak and Dagger, Iron Fist and Deathlok. Carnage's "Family" is finally beaten by the heroes, and Carnage, after faking his death by attaching a symbiote to a murdered civilian, lures Venom and Spider-Man to Central Park for one final showdown. The duo subdues Carnage (after Venom jumps into a generator with Carnage, the explosion that seemingly kills him) who is put in containment and taken away by The Avengers. Carnage Carnage is brought back to earth from space by Michael Hall after he moves a satellite into its way and is 'reborn' by his symbiotic offspring which lives in Tanis Nieves prosthetic arm and binds with her, fleeing to New York. There it tracks down Cletus Kasady who was also brought back form space as the creature kept him alive, nearly dying in the process; and re-bonds with him. During a fight with Spider-Man and Iron Man in New York he nearly corrupts Iron Man's armour when Iron Man tries to hack into the suits of the men -Paris Green, Firebrick, Royal Blue, Gun Metal and Burnt Orange- he absorbed to create a giant, more powerful version of himself. He is defeated finally by Spider-Man and Iron Man after Scorn forces Shriek to use her 'shriek', though he escapes with Cletus. Gallery Category:Earth-616 Villains Category:Earth-616 Symbiotes Category:Earth-616 Men Category:Villains Category:Symbiotes Category:Earth-616 Characters